


Undisclosed Desire

by blue_madness, DreamsWanderer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_madness/pseuds/blue_madness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsWanderer/pseuds/DreamsWanderer
Summary: Niles ran a thumb over his lips, slowly, teasingly. «Hush.» he breathed on his mouth, leaning in to whisper in his ear: «Just a little rule before we start, innocent partner mine: don’t touch me, and don’t kiss me.»Odin nodded, finding himself shivering and kind of intimidated. Oh, what had he gotten himself into this time?«Alright.» he accepted, not too surprised by those conditions: Niles’ life had been rough, as his had been, and that line was probably his way to cope and keep himself sane – well, sort of.«Excellent.»Oh, but his voice really did sound like a cat’s purr.





	

 

* * *

**❝Undisclosed Desire❞**

* * *

 

Nohr’s pubs were all the same: dirty, smelly, filled with men who had no idea of what soap or manners were and with starved girls desperate for a few silver coins in exchange of their company.

Niles breathed it all in, letting the stuffy and familiar air fill his lungs: he had grown up in that world, between cutthroats and whores, and every time he set foot in one of those holes of lechery a part of him couldn’t help but feel home.

«And I’ve yet to tell you of the exploits of my forefathers!»

The shout of his loud companion managed to shatter the blissful veil of oblivion the second pint of beer had blown over his mind. He glanced at the ceiling, darkened by years of smoke and fumes – the kind he didn’t want to think about – and sighed, already annoyed by the flamboyant, fierce theatrics of his fellow retainer: the _legendary_ Odin Dark.

«Except you already have, Odin. Time and time again.» he quipped with a leer, but Odin didn’t even notice him, caught up as he was in his unlikely tales of times so far away in time, they felt almost alien.

“ _Patience is the most underrated of virtues…_ ” he thought to himself for, like, the hundredth time that evening.

Prince Leo had sent them to a Dragons-forsaken village on the borders of Nohr to take into custody a man who had been charged with violence against more than a few women during the previous festival of Norh. They had spoken with the captain tasked with his imprisonment as soon as they had arrived earlier that afternoon, and showed him the papers to take the criminal into custody: he was to be brought to Windmire, where he could be publicly executed; the Throne was going to make an example out of him, hoping to discourage the growing violence in the streets of Nohr.

It was quite the routine mission, and Niles knew. The court of Krakenburg had been uncharacteristically quiet lately, occupied as it was processing the rumor that Lady Corrin, his lord’s sister who had grown up in the isolation of the Northern Fortress, was to be brought before the king within the following winter. Lord Leo hadn’t said a word about it yet, but Niles knew it was only a matter of time before an official announcement was made.

Therefore, that night set out to be just as boring as they come, as it had been lately. If there was something that could really get to Niles it was just that: the inactivity, the waiting that tasted like the calm before the storm. There was nothing else that could make him quite as irritable. Whenever there where moments like that, Niles liked to vanish into the Undercity, looking for the darkest facets of the darkest corners of Nohr.

His attention shifted back to Odin. The mage had drunk just as much as he had but, unlike Niles, he couldn’t hold his liquor: his face was flushed, his ramblings made even less sense than usual, and he didn’t seem to mind the glares the other customers were shooting him.

_Mmmh… maybe he could have some fun after all._

A wicked smile bloomed on his dark lips.

«Why don’t you tell me of some exploits of _yours_ , oh scion of legend?» he demanded, cutting of Odin’s rant, leaning towards him with a look in his eye that made a blush creep up the blond mage’s face.

«Huh? M-mine?» he stuttered, caught off-guard by his question and the dangerous twinkle of the grin Niles was giving him.

The archer tilted his head, and Odin found himself staring as he licked his lips, the tip of his tongue slowly tracing the contour of his mouth as if he was savoring something.

«Come, now. You certainly have a few little dirty secrets in that wonderfully convoluted mind of yours.» he coaxed, his voice dropping to a purr.

Maybe he really had drunk too much, Odin told to himself, because he couldn’t help but shake the feeling that Niles was flirting with him. _Absurd_ … Niles would never try to seduce him! They were friends – as impossible as that sounded – and friends didn’t… _that_.

«Well, I… actually…» Odin trailed off, his face heating up: he was sure that perverted mind of Niles was referring to a very specific type of secrets, and he really didn’t feel like admitting that had absolutely no deeds of _that kind_ to elaborate on.

«Something on your mind, Odin?»

_He knew._

Odin’s mouth went dry when Niles gave him his most innocent, false smile. He didn’t know _how_ , and never would, but he _knew_ that Niles knew of his… well… lack of exploits.

«I… I do have a question…» he grumbled, his clear blue eyes dropping to focus on a particularly intricate knot in the wooden table.

_What could possibly go wrong in asking him help, given his experience?_

«Niles… what i-is sex like?»

An astounded silence replied to his question, but it didn’t last long: unable to help himself, Niles threw his head back and barked out a deep laughter – and Odin tried not to let a warm feeling pool in his stomach at the sound.

«Oh, I would have never imagined that of all the mages of Euanthe, the one working with me would turn out to be a _virgin_.» Niles snickered, making his face run ever redder – if that was even possible.

«I-it’s not funny!» he complained, jumping to his feet and slamming a hand on the table.

«Oh, but it is.»

«I just never had the chance to experience the lustf-ful pleasure of the sacred uni-on of two bodies and—»

Perfectly unfazed by his theatrics, Niles arched an eyebrow at him.

«My, my. Is that an invitation, Odin?» he purred, his teeth sinking in his lower lip so tantalizingly that Odin thought it illegal.

«W-what?» he choked out, sitting back abruptly before he could draw any more eyes and ears on a conversation that had suddenly become very private.

Niles looked down to his beer, a smug and amused expression on his face as he sipped what was left of his drink.

«Finish your mead, Odin.» he suggested, pushing towards the other retainer a glass still half full of amber liquid.

Odin took it, hands clutching the cool glass tight, watching him as if he was seeing him for the first time. «N-Niles? What did you mean?» he dared to ask, not entirely sure he wanted an answer – _any_ answer, really.

Niles only set his own glass down, leaning against the back of his chair with the casual grace of a predator. «And what did _you_ mean, partner?»

_Why was Odin feeling so… trapped, all of a sudden?_

«I-I…» he whispered softly, fingers toying with one of the feathers of his collar. «I think maybe I’d like to… try.»

_Because he had just tightened the hangman’s knot around his own throat._

Niles crossed his arms behind his head, humming one of those sounds that could make squirm even those wild, unnatural creatures that crawled in the Woods of the Forlorn. «Do you, now.»

_It was too late to run, and Odin knew it._

Odin forced himself to look him in the eye – because a man, a hero, could face anything with his chin held high, without fear of his enemy. «Niles, d-do you think… would you… teach me?» he finally managed to ask, almost throwing those words that, hadn’t it been for the mead, he may have never thought to utter.

_Niles laughed, and Odin knew Niles knew it too._

«Sunshine, you needed only ask.»

He rose to his feet, a couple of silver coin tumbling out of his fingers and onto the table, tingling. He gestured for him to follow. «Come.»

 

* * *

 

He had _definitely_ drunk too much.

He knew he couldn’t handle alcohol very well, as many of his adventures had proven: his uncle had often scolded him for this, every time he messed something up along with Laslow – which wasn’t that rare of an occurrence – but everything had always been sorted out with a good laughter…

…which didn’t look like it was going to be the case that night, if the wicked expression Niles worn on his bronze-skinned face was any indication.

They had returned to the room they shared and Niles had locked the door behind him, edging closer until Odin had found Niles’ lips a hair’s breadth away from his own. He noticed the archer was a bit shorter than him, but more broad-shouldered, while Odin still sported the leaner build of the myrmidon he had once been.

«I… I don’t r-really know what to do…» he admitted, mentally blaming the mead for his temporary inability to express himself coherently. He had no idea of what was going to happen – by Naga, he wasn’t even sure if he was even into men! «I-I…»

Niles ran a thumb over his lips, slowly, teasingly. «Hush.» he breathed on his mouth, leaning in to whisper in his ear: «Just a little rule before we start, innocent partner mine: don’t touch me, and don’t kiss me.»

Odin nodded, finding himself shivering and kind of intimidated. _Oh, what had he gotten himself into this time?_

«Alright.» he accepted, not too surprised by those conditions: Niles’ life had been rough, as his had been, and that line was probably his way to cope and keep himself sane – well, _sort of_.

«Excellent.»

_Oh, but his voice really did sound like a cat’s purr._

Odin felt his face heat up when, unexpectedly, Niles’ warm, soft tongue traced the shell of his ear only to trail lower until he found his throat, just where the neck met the shoulders. He bit delicately on the skin there, sucking a bruise and enjoying the low moan he got from Odin.

«Mh. You taste good, sunshine.» he breathed, delighted. His lips wandered lower, savoring every inch of skin left bare by the deliciously revealing Sorcerer’s robes. «And it looks like I owe to whoever came up with this uniform.» he added, a finger slipping under the hem of the sheer fabric and following it down Odin’s chest, below his navel – and lower still, from the inside, until his touch brushed the hardening skin of Odin’s sex.

The Sorcerer whimpered, and Niles drank in the sound as he felt it shudder in his mouth, his teeth sunk into Odin’s neck. «My, aren’t you eager.» he purred, his hand giving a light squeeze before he stepped away, quietly reveling in the whine the blond man made. «Strip, Odin.»

Odin froze, his blush deepening still, but it didn’t last. He obeyed without a word, awkwardly slipping out of his clothes and kicking them into a corner, only pausing for a beat before discarding his underclothes as well.

Niles took one more step back, enjoying the view. _Odin was quite the sight._

He was tall and lean, but he could see the firm muscles twitching just under his skin. He had the body of a fighter, littered with scars and the signs that only misery and hunger could leave on a soldier’s body.

Niles raised a hand and ran his fingers down Odin’s chest, slowly making his way to the side to find the edge of his hips and follow it down, towards the soft, blond – _tempting_ – curls of his pubic hair. He was already half hard, shivers of anticipation running through his body, blood rushing furiously through his veins.

He was quite the sight indeed, a work of a dark and troubled art that had violently etched a story in the pale rosy flesh of that mysterious, young warrior.

Niles caressed Odin’s jaw and snaked an arm around his waist, motioning for the bed.

«Lay down, now.» he ordered, and was more than happy to stare at Odin’s ass as he climbed on the mattress. He discarded his clothes as well, tossing them aside and setting his worn leather bag next to the bed before joining him among the sheets.

In spite of the day spent on the road, the alcohol and the unpleasant stench of the pub, Odin smelled nice: he smelled of breeze, of light, of the wildflowers that lulled him to sleep when he passed out stargazing.

Niles climbed on top of him, his lips once again latching onto his throat, and selfishly breathed him in. Odin mewled: it was a little sound, but _oh so_ delicious, and Niles found himself craving more.

He kissed his skin, down his collarbone all the way to his sternum. His tongue traced the smooth skin of the muscles making up his strong chest, until he stumbled across those small, dark halos that he took into his mouth, grazing his teeth against them and sucking them like candies.

Odin tensed like a bowstring, and the words spilling from his mouth turned incomprehensible: he was chanting in a sing-song accent that, Niles knew, didn’t belong to any Nohrian dialect. Odin arched and rolled his hips against him, growing hot and impatient under Niles’ kisses, who could feel his erection pressing demandingly against his body.

He grinned a snicker and traded sucking on the nipples to bite on Odin’s ticklish sides, fingertips pressing dents in his thighs and easing them apart. His other hand travelled upwards to cup his cheek in a treacherous caress.

«Let yourself sink in your beloved darkness, sunshine.»

Niles’ tongue darted in and out of his navel – and Odin’s abs tensed and twitched – while his knuckles ran over the receptive skin of his thighs, tantalizingly enough to make them grow so weak Niles could gently push them apart enough for him to nestle himself between them.

By that time, Odin was completely hard: his length seemed to beg to be touched, the skin hot and darkened, offering itself to Niles.

His eye lidded, Niles exhaled _oh so_ very close to that wonderfully sensitive, aching flesh, and glanced up just in time to see Odin swallow thickly. He crept back up and left a kiss on his chin.

«Sink, deeper and deeper… until you won’t know where you end and it begins.»

He caught his jaw between his fingers, drawing little circles to ease it open and make sure that Odin’s moans rang out loud and warmed the biting cold night air of Nohr. He had such gorgeous mouth, well defined and soft, and Niles traced it with his index finger before slipping it between his lips, hissing a breath through his teeth as Odin’s warm tongue tentatively licked its pad.

Niles propped himself on an arm and pushed the finger deeper in, his wrist mimicking the slow, rhythmic thrust of intercourse. He refused to surrender control, his body heavy on Odin’s as he coaxed him into taking another finger and yet one more: in and out, deeper and deeper, again and again until that pesky reflex he had been expecting didn’t force him to put an end to that sweet, welcomed torture.

Niles’ hand left Odin’s mouth, leaving a wet trail down the Sorcerer’s body, a very specific destination in mind for his slicked fingers.

« _Niles_.»

Niles smirked, his lips back to Odin’s hips, so very close to his twitching hot length, his other hand caressing Odin’s thighs.

Oh, he was such a sight: breathless, naked on that plain bed, the hay that filled the mattress tangling in his short hair and pricking his flushed skin, his eyes filled with longing and shame.

_Indeed, taking all of that for himself was going to be a real pleasure._

Niles’ wet fingers climbed back up along Odin’s legs, tracing scars so deep and muscles so toned and strong they couldn’t be those of a mage, of a bookworm. Niles’ smile turned predatory when he noticed goosebumps spreading under his touch.

«Sensitive, are we?» he snickered, his hand slipping between Odin’s body and the bed, feeling the warm flesh of Odin’s backside – it really was as firm as he thought it looked the first time he ever laid his eye on it. He squeezed, drinking in the needy moan it drew from Odin, and then he ran his fingers between those so very enticing cheeks.

Odin arched violently and bit his lip, hard, teeth sinking once more in that soft flesh, his nails digging into the bedding, but Niles kept a strong grip on his side with his unoccupied hand while the other slid down the Sorcerer’s rear, feeling the muscles tense in response.

«Niles!» Odin begged as he threw his head back, hips bucking, desperate to get some friction without their owner even realizing it, but Niles held him down.

«Odin.» he teased, his fingers moving slowly, rubbing soft, relentless circles into his skin. Odin was more impatient than he’d thought… but Niles knew that moving too quickly would only make everything scarring.

Instead of answering him, Odin moaned, writhing under Niles as he tried to meet those naughty fingers when they finally – _finally!_ – made their way inside of him.

«Behave, sunshine.» Niles whispered, leaning down until his snow-white hair tickled Odin’s shaft, eye roaming up to look into Odin’s ice blue irises, which he found glistening wet and burning with desire.

«Alright! Alright, I’ll… but please, just…» Odin mewled, his face flushing even redder, forcing himself to breath in and relax. Niles rewarded him by easing that bruising grip and letting go of his side, allowing his body to sink down on his fingers.

Overwhelmed, Odin pushed down, pain and pleasure mixing strangely at that feeling of being violated. Niles eyed him curiously, pondering the frenzy that seemed to have possessed the young Sorcerer’s as his body twisted to meet his fingers. He hadn’t expected that the shining, innocent Odin Dark could be yearning for such corrupt pleasures.

«Odin, you are such a surprise…» he purred, his one eye lidded as his lips brushed, at last, the Sorcerer’s shaft.

He took him in, moving so that he could go along with the desperate rocking of Odin’s hips. Slowly, teasingly, he flicked his tongue on the head, traced that pulsing length, and he slightly curled his fingers. He clearly found just the spot he had been searching for, because Odin wasn’t able to hold back the ecstatic scream that tore from his throat.

«OH, NAGA, YES!» Odin cried, and Niles moaned around him as he took him in completely once, twice, thrice, his tongue neglecting absolutely no inch of his erection, head moving with him to meet every thrusts his hips, fingers still pumping in and out, in and out…

And then he pulled himself off, but not before he gave one slow, hard suck. Odin’s eyes flew open at that, a loud moan reverberating through his whole body.

«Niles, you vile demon!» he snapped in frustration and shot him a glare so heated, Niles couldn’t help but chuckle.

«Oh, and I’ve only just begun.» he smirked.

He began to pepper Odin’s strong abs and lean sides with kisses, then took one of Odin’s nipples between his teeth to tease it with light bites, feeling it grow hard in his mouth. 

«I shudder at the thought of what depravities you harbor in your shady soul.» Odin groaned, breathless but also a bit more lucid. Niles saw that the Sorcerer’s hands were fisted in the sheets, to keep himself from touching him. He appreciated it: Odin could be obnoxious and annoying, but he was trying his hardest to keep to the rules Niles had set before locking them in that room.

«Turn around then, so I can show you.» Niles invited, sliding off of him. Odin hesitated, his expression darkening as he took in what Niles’ honeyed words involved.

The archer smirked, teeth sinking softly in his neck.

«I won’t hurt you… not this time. I’d hate to be the one to ruin your first experience.» he cooed, his warm words soothing the skin he had just offended.

«I don’t know if I should be grateful for that.» Odin grumbled, his eyes closed, their corners scrunching nervously.

«Oh, hush, before I put this mouth to good use…» Niles threatened softly, thumbing at Odin’s lips, enjoying the dents his own teeth had dug into them because of him.

«…I don’t think I’d mind if you did.»

Niles chuckled, fascinated by such a response coming from his oh so very timid colleague. Odin definitely had more layers than he had anticipated, and he was eager to peel them off, one by one.

«So there really is darkness within you, after all.» he sang, embarrassing him enough to get him to turn around just to hide from his longing, heated gaze.

Niles got up and move around him, behind him, a hand trailing his abs and guiding him on his hands and knees.

«Now relax, sunshine. Speak only to tell me how it feels.» he ordered, biting on his shoulder as he pushed him down, so that he was completely exposed, utterly at his mercy.

His hand darted to the foot of the bed where his worn leather bag was, extracting a small bottle and a little pouch from which he pulled a wrapping he used to sheathe his erection in one swift, practiced motion – a habit that had grown on him, and he wasn’t going to make any exceptions, not even for Odin.

He tipped the bottle right on Odin’s body, the thick, oily liquid slipping out and down his firm cheeks, biting back a laughter when the Sorcerer winced at the feeling of the cold substance he couldn’t see sliding down his skin. Niles caught it with his fingers, making his touch slick and redirecting the lubricant towards Odin’s tight entrance.

«Niles…» Odin breathed, looking over his shoulder to eye him dubiously, yet his voice turned into a greedy moan when Niles pushed his fingers inside of him without hesitation, abruptly enough to make his muscles spasm.

«Don’t fret.» Niles soothed, laying against his back and slipping an arm under him to pinch one of his nipples, biting hard enough on his shoulder to leave a mark.

He pressed his hips to Odin’s, slowly rubbing his erection right between the Sorcerer’s cheeks as he thrust another finger in to stretch him, working him so that his muscles gave in.

«Relax, or this will hurt more than I want it to.» he warned, his other hand sliding away from Odin’s chest and down his abs, tickling his side wickedly before it closed on Odin’s ever hard length.

Niles stroked him, swiping his thumb on the head, glistening wet, relishing in the shiver that ran through Odin in response. He scissored the fingers still deep inside of Odin, stretching him and keeping him pliant as he pushed himself inside.

«Ooooh, _yes_.» he hissed: driving Odin mad had gotten him more excited than he thought, if the tightness and warmth he found in his strong body felt that good, it was aphrodisiac. But he forced himself to hold back, not to push harder and deeper – not yet: Odin squirmed, his body trying to cope with the intrusion, though he didn’t seem to be in too much pain. 

«Niles…» Odin sobbed as he buried his face in the mattress, fingers curling in his short blond hair.

Niles only smirked and kept stroking him, slow, agonizingly slow, ever the tease, denying him the firm touch he was clearly craving.

«Niles, I beg you…» Odin implored, not knowing if he should push his hips into his fingers or down on his length.

«You’re not behaving, Odin…» he chided, his voice mellow, dripping honey, but there was no tenderness when he fisted a hand in Odin’s hair and bent his head to expose his fair neck – _and he rolled his hips, ruthless, just to remind him he was at his mercy_ – and bit down hard, marking him with a dark bruise and biting harder still, until the skin split under his teeth and he savored blood on his tongue, along with Odin’s fierce taste.

« _Nnnnh_ …» Odin whined, unable to handle that relentless attack that targeted all his most sensitive spots, finally yielding to Niles’ embrace and caving in when he pushed him back down, bites turning into kisses and hand resuming to stroke. He bent, offering all of himself to the man behind him, nails digging into his palms.

«That’s it, sunshine… good…» he purred with a smirk, Odin’s surrender giving him more pleasure than anything else they’d done up to that point. «Now, brace yourself.»

That was the only warning Niles gave him before shoving himself in, deep, all the way in, so deep that Odin almost felt himself split in two by the thrust and sobbed, gritting his teeth and feeling his eyes water.

Niles’ hand drew lazy arabesques on Odin’s back, tracing his many scars with a tender touch meant to soothe the tension, keeping his hips still while his rough, calloused hand kept stroking his hard, hot, aching shaft.

«Relax…»

_It was so wonderfully wrong._

Odin gritted his teeth, his hands twisting in his hair. «Niles… keep… ah…»

Pain shot through him and silenced his plea, and it felt so good, so delicious, so terribly mesmerizing it struck chords he knew had existed deep within him for a very long time: he had grown accustomed to pain, addicted to it to the point he had begun looking for it… and there it was, delivered by the hands of a man who was sin incarnate, who had rendered him so docile and overwhelmed and _willing_.

«If that is what you wish, sunshine.»

And so pain coursed through him, scorching and inescapable, again and again, hitting him so deep it seemed it was going to awaken all those voices that had called out to him, time and time again, goading him to drown himself in the ocean of agony that had flooded him when the person he loved the most had fallen because of him.

Niles rode him mercilessly. He kept Odin close with one arm, nails digging into his side, burying himself all the way in, so deep, until pain and pleasure faded into one, turning Odin into one writhing, sobbing mess of prayers that urged him to keep going, to leave tenderness behind to give him what he wanted – what he needed. His hand gripped him tighter and stroked faster, chasing the demanding, cruel rhythm he had set for them.

_Up and down, in and out, again and again and again, and Odin just knew he was going to break, soon._

But Niles didn’t want to break him: he knew Odin wanted that pain and would have wanted more. He knew him well enough to know that the darkness the mage claimed to course through his ‘aching’ blood wasn’t all talk, wasn’t magic, but was a darkness rooted deep within his heart: and so he sought torment, the lashes of a whip that descended on the defenseless flesh of a crying, abandoned child. It was something that he, more than anyone else, could understand.

So he wasn’t going to wield that whip.

He leaned over Odin’s back, and did something he never did for those he laid with: he cupped his chin with two fingers to make him turn his face around, and left a featherlight kiss at the corner of those lips Odin had bitten so hard, he had split them. Niles slowed his thrust and the strokes of his hand, but made them deeper and tighter, and Odin shuddered.

«Come, sunshine. You’ll be alright.»

And Odin came, hard and white-hot, pushing violently into Niles’ fingers while his sin spilled all over the scratchy sheets. His thoughts finally drowned, he felt his body cave in and sink in the mattress.

Niles saw him through and held him tight, helping him lay down as his body went limp after the orgasm. Only when Odin finally relaxed, he slipped out, careful to make it as painless and possible.

«There you go. It’s almost over.» he cooed, leaving a kiss on the back of his neck, moving away from the bed as he peeled off the protection: he was going to need some relief, but he wasn’t going to ask Odin to take care of that… he doubted he’d be able to move at least until the following day.

But Odin’s hand shot up and tried to grab his wrist, momentarily forgetting about Niles’ rules. Niles bit back a hiss and wrenched himself away from his fingers. Odin looked at him apologetically, but kept his hand held out.

«Wait! Wait… let me…» he trailed off, but Niles arched an eyebrow at him, intrigued.

It didn’t happen often, that his partners tried to reciprocate at least a bit of the pleasure that he was so good at manipulating. He preferred to take care of himself alone, away from the spent bodies he left behind anyway. And yet, a tiny little voice in his head was whispering that maybe, this time, he could make an exception. He trusted Odin: he was his colleague, and he trusted the man with his life and his Lord’s daily; Odin fought by his side and had for years, and he had proven himself unable to harm a friend over and over again.

«If you’re so eager…» he purred softly, taking Odin’s hand and dragging him out of the bed, its sheets sticky and damp.

Odin fell to his knees before him, naked and fragile as a dream… and in that moment, Niles knew that was going to be a one-time thing. Neither of them would ever look at the other as anything more than a friend: they were two broken souls, who could never take care of each other. And Odin… Odin deserved someone who would make him smile.

_Not someone who would only drag him deeper in the darkness._

Niles let his head fall back and ran a hand through the Sorcerer’s blond hair, inviting him closer. Odin swallowed down his hesitation, parted his lips took Niles’ tip into his mouth – a warm, soft mouth that closed around him so wonderfully…

And then Odin moved too fast, tried to take too much, and even though that throat clenching around him as he gagged felt _amazing_ , Niles fisted a hand in Odin’s hair and pulled him back, wiping a stray tear away with a swipe of his thumb.

«It’s never really pleasant, but even less so the first time.» he warned him, his fingers tracing soft little circles on his jaw to help him relax it.

Odin nodded and gave him a shy look, clearly ashamed by his own inexperience. His fingers tentatively ghosted over Niles’ shaft. «Guide me?»

_Oh, what a marvelous, innocent ray of sunshine_. «It will be my pleasure.»

Niles let his fingers curl at the back of Odin’s head, leading him back towards his body and adjusting the tilt of Odin’s head with a tug on his hair. He kept his hips still, guiding Odin’s mouth up and down his length, his one eye closing as a small, soft smile curled on his lips. His grip on his friend’s hair was firm, and Niles refused to lose himself to pleasure, ever unwilling to let his guard down completely… but that mouth was wonderfully warm and welcoming, and when Odin decided to try and swallow around him, Niles decided there was no reason to hold back.

And then there was nothing but the shudder than climbed his spine, the sweet lightheadedness of release, and the white peace of the void.

 

* * *

 

Later, after cleaning up the mess they had made, Niles and Odin laid down on their respective beds, blankets pulled to their necks to keep at bay the biting chill of Nohrian nights. They had wished good night to one another, spent and not really feeling like making small talk; they had simply slipped in their nightclothes, knowing they only had a few hours of precious sleep before having to get up all over again.

And yet, amidst the darkness and the silence, Niles found that sleep was denying him, regardlessly of how worn and in need of rest his body was. Odin wasn’t tossing and turning as he usually did, so Niles guess he wasn’t the only one still awake.

«It won’t happen again.» he murmured out of the blue, and heard a rustle of sheets as Odin turned to him – probably.

«I wouldn’t have asked you again.» Odin answered, honest and open as always, though Niles still hadn’t really grown used to such transparency.

He scoffed, sure that Odin knew what he was thinking.

«I’ll take you to meet an old friend of mine tomorrow.» he told him, rolling on his side, turning his back on his fellow retainer. «We can’t miss out on the occasion of figuring out what you like, now, can we?»

Odin’s heartfelt laughter made him feel just as good as his mouth had.

_…almost._

«No, we cannot!»

Niles chuckled, letting that contagious laughter that not even Lord Leo could resist infect him with its mirth.

«Well, you do have potential, sunshine.» he praised him, not missing the slight change of tone in his voice in his remark: oh, Odin definitely had all the numbers to become a first-class charmer – unlike that friend of his, that Laslow guy…

More rustling, and Niles guessed that Odin was squirming, probably trying to disentangle himself from the sheets to sit upright and start on one of his never-ending ramblings over those compliments. «What praise! Your words are kind, my comrade! I shall treasure them until the stars fall from the skies!»

Niles sighed, smothering his smile in the pillow. «Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever floats your boat. But now, _sleep_.»


End file.
